


Hey Nerd

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Pick-Up Lines, Science Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does that lab coat mean you're a nerd? Because I have some chemistry you can work in my pants." Allison stared into the top of her coffee cup, astounded she thought of something so awful to say to the cute scientist from across the cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Nerd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Martienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martienne/gifts).



"Does that lab coat mean you're a nerd? Because I have some chemistry you can work in my pants." Allison stared into the top of her coffee cup, astounded she thought of something so awful to say to the cute scientist from across the cafe. “Have you seen the inside of my locker? Because I'd love to shove you in it.” She laughed a little to herself then took a drink of coffee, still coming down from the endorphins from her morning workout. She noticed he had sat down at a table across the cafe from her as the baristas made his drink. Being too busy thinking up new and inventive ways to talk to the cute guy in the lab coat, she didn’t notice he had left until he walked past the windows outside, lab coat flapping in the slight breeze. She shrugged. The guy next to her stared at her strangely. _Did I say those out loud?_

\---

“May I get a large, double shot, white chocolate mocha?” Allison looked up to see the scientist from the day before, lab coat and all, at the counter ordering. He made eye contact with her, seemingly blushing. “And a medium cup of coffee. Black. No room for cream.” She smiled at him wide as she drank from her own cup, not getting up just yet, but watching him.

“What’s the name I can put on your order sir?” the barista asked, holding up the cups before taking his cash to ring him through.

“Leonard.” He sat down at one of the tables across the way, same as the day before, peeking every few minutes as his brink was being made to see if she was still staring. She blew him a kiss and his ears turned pink, eyes going wide.

She didn’t go after him this day either. She just watched carefully, shooting him a smile that made him blush with both coffees in hand as he skittered off to wherever it was he went every morning.

\---

Allison moved closer this time, seating herself near the pickup area of the coffee bar as opposed to the quiet corner where she normally sat after her early morning workouts. She picked the same seat he had sat in the few days before in hopes that he would notice her this time beyond blushing and watching her watch him. Usually she wanted to be left alone while she sipped her coffee to calm down, but the allure of the dark haired scientist with the glasses, Leonard, called to her. _Gah, he even sounds like I would have beat him up in high school. Give it a few dates and I might beat him up now._ She waited at her seat, looking up at the clock. By the time she left, almost an hour after he normally came, she ordered a second coffee to go, trying to hide her disappointment.

\---

Allison returned to her previous spot, several days having passed since she last saw Leonard, the cute scientist nerd. She considered not even getting coffee that day after several days of his absence, slumping more into her chair. He didn’t even know who she was. She was about to leave again when he came rushing in from the cold, scarf wrapped around his neck. She grinned, thinking about how she would make her move. He was busy digging into his pocket to grab his wallet so she got up to sit in the seat near the pickup counter as he had done several days before. He even looked up to see where she had gone. She assumed he would have blushed sooner once he noticed where she was sitting. He practically stomped up after paying as he stood over her.

“So, you come here often?” Allison sipped her coffee, looking up at him and batting her eyes playfully. She winked.

“Noooooo, never. That’s why I have a favorite seat that you’re siTTING IN.” Leonard huffed, jaw tight. She grinned wide. “It’s too early for me to be fighting with you over seats. You weren’t there a second ago. Now you are. Get up.”

“You can still have a seat here.” She leaned back, patting her thigh. “I reserve my lap for cuties.” This time he did go red in the face, just in time for his drink order to be called. He had ordered the mocha from before, his embarrassment nowhere near hidden this time. She got up with him, managing to grab his coffee before he did and nipping a sharpie from the barista. She wrote her name and number under the drink sleeve, then handed it to him.

“I have to go.”

“Call me!”

\---

He didn’t call. He didn’t call and she purposely went to the coffee shop the next several days, waiting for him to call. She waited in that seat that he said was his favorite and waited for him to call.

He came in a few days later while she grumped in his chair, sipping her coffee. He shrank a little when he saw her sitting there, more from the glare she was giving him over her coffee lid than anything. He ordered his coffee black this time.

“I see you only come here often when you think I won’t be here.” Leonard swallowed hard at her words, grabbing his black coffee when it was ready.

“I come here often when hot women don’t intimidate me.” He tried to hide behind his coffee cup as well, yelping softly when he burned his tongue. She snickered and dropped the glare, unable to keep it up any longer.

“I wouldn’t be intimidating if you had called in the first place.” She laughed when he grimaced at the taste of the unsweetened coffee. “You know, you don’t have to order that to impress me or anything.” His shoulders deflated.

“Oh good. Here I was thinking you would think I was weak for ordering the sugary sweet drinks.” He turned to head back to the bar to order his mocha, handing the black coffee to her so she could pour it into her own drink.

“Please, dressed like that, I’ll always think you’re weak. I come here from my morning workout routine and from the looks of it; you come from doing… science things.” Allison grinned as he paid for another coffee, almost giddy.

“I test scenarios in order to develop environments for artificial intelligence,” Leonard said as a matter of fact.

“Like I said, science things. Come on. Pretty sure I can bench press you.” Allison nodded her head toward the door.

“I have to get back to work though. If I go with you, you’re going to make me late.” Leonard’s weak protests were barely noted. Allison shrugged a little.

“It’ll still be worth remembering later.” She grabbed for his hand. “Come on.”

 


End file.
